bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pat Fusty
'Pat Fusty '''is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added in the game in the 9.0 update. He is a gigantic monkey who uses slam attacks to crush Bloons. At level 1, his slams have 11 pierce and deal 2 damage. These attacks can naturally pop Lead Bloons, but cannot pop Camo Bloons without support. He can also be placed in water. Pat can be unlocked for 3000. He costs $680 on Easy, $800 on Medium, $865 on Hard, and $960 on Impoppable. Upgrades Pat will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Pat slams Bloons into the ground. *Level 2 - Increased radius of Pat's slam attack. *Level 3 - Rallying Roar Ability: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 30 (?) seconds *Level 4 - Increased attack speed. *Level 5 - Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back a considerable distance. *Level 6 - Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for a short time. *Level 7 - Increased popping power. *Level 8 - Increased attack speed. *Level 9 - Increased range. *Level 10 - Big Squeeze Ability: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if granted camo detection) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Cooldown of 10 (?) seconds. *Level 11 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 12 - Increased attack speed. *Level 13 - Attacks stun Bloons for longer and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons briefly. *Level 14 - Rallying Roar has increased range and duration, plus increased damage to Ceramic and MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Slap attacks affect more Bloons. *Level 16 - Increased range. *Level 17 - Increased attack speed. *Level 18 - Increased popping power. *Level 19 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 20 - During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 4 MOAB-Class Bloons at once. (Unintentional: Can grab BADs if other MOAB-Class Bloons are present. This is a bug & will most likely be patched.) Activated Abilities *Rallying Roar: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. *Big Squeeze: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if visible) and crushes it over 5 seconds. In-Game Quotes TBA Trivia *Pat's voice has a striking resemblance to the voice of Patrick Star from the cartoon ''Spongebob Squarepants. *Pat is the second tower that can be placed on both land and water, after the Tribal Turtle. **However, as the Tribal Turtle is exclusive to Bloons TD 5, he is the only amphibious tower in Bloons TD 6. *Pat is also the first tower in the main series that uses melee attacks. **However, multiple towers in Bloons Adventure Time TD use melee attacks, so he is not the first melee attacker in the Bloons franchise as a whole. *Pat is the first and currently only Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 to have a track named after him, that being Pat's Pond. **The fact that he lives in an area resembling a swamp could be a reference to Shrek, the titular protagonist of the Shrek series. *Pat’s Big Squeeze ability highly resembles the Bloonchipper and its Super Wide Funnel upgrade. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6